


Second Chances

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Angst, Post-Episode: s01e20 Like Father ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: It has been a long, strange journey to get to this point in their lives but Jessica is glad she finally has Gil in her life.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it 
> 
> **Notes:** written for cozy_coffee in comment_fic for the prompt Any, any/any, peaches and cream

XXX

Jessica glanced around the cozy living room. How many years had passed since she last been in this place? Malcolm might have been only fourteen, fifteen at the outside. After that, he’d gone to Gil and Jackie’s on his own.

Gil gestured to the thickly padded, comfortable looking couch, chosen, she had no doubt, for that comfort because it had little in the way of style. “Make yourself at home. I’ll get us something to drink. Hope you don’t mind it mixed.” He smiled faintly, his face still frightfully pale. “My stomach isn’t quite up to whiskey straight.”

She smiled, trying to look brave. This was the second time in just a handful of months someone she cared about had nearly bled out in front of her. Jessica still feared she’d blink and Gil would be lost to her forever. “You know how I love my cocktails.”

“Coming right up.” Gil disappeared deeper into his home, and Jessica sat on the couch.

It was as comfortable as it looked. Almost immediately an enormous grey, black and white cat leapt up on the cushion and stepped into her lap as if he belonged there. Hearing her gasp, Gil peeked around the corner.

“That’s Sherlock. He’ll let you put him on the floor if he’s bothering you,” he said.

“He’s fine.”

At that, Gil headed back for his kitchen and Jessica petted Sherlock’s head. The cat pressed into her touch, purring loudly. There was something amazingly comforting about it. Her world had been eschew for months and these last weeks had been especially rough. Once they knew what cards to play – thankfully her genius idiot son had told his team what the lab had done – and Endicott was no longer there to threaten, bribe or protect his pawns, Malcolm had been cleared. 

Ainsley had been far more difficult to help, and Jessica didn’t want to think about it just now. She wanted to enjoy tonight and she had to be content with justifiable homicide and the strings that were attached to it. What Jessica thought about, to power through it, was how Gil comforted her even from his hospital bed. He made things better just by being him. She had been a fool twenty years ago when she shut him out.

He had no regrets if she believed him -and she did partially. He had always been attracted to her but he loved Jackie as well after Jessica had slammed the door shut on anything she and he might have had. She could see the ghost of his wife all around his home, in the ring he had worn three years after Jackie had gone. He’d put the ring away, that day he’d come to her home and they had bonded over whiskey and tales of Malcolm as a boy. She didn’t remember seeing it then and he hadn’t worn it when he tried to save her from Nicholas. He’d been ready to reopen the door and walk through to her. Jessica squeezed her eyes tight, trying not to picture what had happened to Gil when he came to help her, what he suffered because of her. Where she had found the strength to do what she had done to save him, she’d never know but could only be grateful that she had. She stroked Sherlock harder, taking comfort in his rumble.

“Here you go. I have more in kitchen if you like it,” Gil said, walking back in with two drinks. “Are you still bugging her, Sherlock?”

“He’s sweet,” Jessica said, scratching under Sherlock’s chin as Gil sat on the couch with her. 

“He’s definitely a lover.” Gil offered her a cocktail glass filled with something creamy. 

The perfume of peaches tickled her nose. He patted his leg, and Sherlock obliged him by moving off Jessica’s lap, leaving behind so much fur. She had never been one for pets, thanks to her own upbringing, and Malcolm’s snakes didn’t count. She still didn’t know what she was thinking when she had said yes to that. Sherlock, on the other hand, gave her second thoughts. Maybe a cat wouldn’t be so bad. Gil gave Sherlock a quick pet and then shooed his cat to the floor. Sherlock shook his tail at them and sauntered off, a king going to survey the rest of his kingdom.

“What is this? It smells heavenly,” she said, swirling the drink lightly.

“Peaches and cream. It’s fairly decadent, bourbon, peach puree, maple syrup and a little whipping cream.” He grinned and the skin around his amazing dark eyes crinkled. Did he have any idea how beautiful his eyes were? “Sweeter than my usual but I think you’ll like it.”

Jessica sipped it, wondering if it was something he used to make for Jackie. It didn’t matter. She had wasted years being jealous. She was done with that. She had a chance now and she planned to take it. “This is wonderful. I’m glad you made more.”

“Me too. Should I turn on the TV?” 

Suddenly, she realized Gil was nervous about her being here. Mostly he had met her in her domain with all its opulence. It was where she ruled. Mostly she had only ever been to his home to deliver Malcolm. This was new ground for both of them. When was the last time either of them had been on a date, Nicholas aside? That had not been dating, just a huge mistake she’d pay for the rest of her days, just like Martin. 

A wave of emotion washed over her. Jessica knew how good of a man Gil Arroyo was. She had never felt worthy of him. He had dismissed those fears so easily, with such support, just like he did everything. He was naturally nurturing and she was going to mess this up. He put his hand over hers and gently eased her drink out of it. Gil set it on the table. 

“Jess, what’s wrong?”

“Just some self-doubt and the sort of men I usually attract.”

Gil pulled her close, running a hand along her cheek. “I thought we put that to rest already.”

“We did but…it’s been a hard month and I have no idea what I’m doing. I feel like I’m sixteen again and just as awkward.”

Gil chuckled. “If it helps, me too.”

Laughing, Jessica slipped a hand around the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss. Gil tasted of peaches and sweetness. His beard tingled and scratched her skin, exciting her maybe a little too much. When Jessica let him go, she leaned over to rescue her drink from the table. She cuddled up closer with him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Maybe we should put on the TV, take this slow and…” Jessica trailed off because the next words were going to be ‘don’t let me mess up.’ 

Gil didn’t try to finish her thought. He simply smiled, turned on his TV which proved to be on BBC America, and he put his arm around her. She rested her hand on his stomach, feeling the ridge of scar tissue through this shirt. Her heart fluttered, knowing how close she came to losing him just as she was willing to let herself go and swim in his ocean. Jessica took another drink of the peaches and cream.

“This is nice,” she sighed happily.

“It is but I’ll need to take you on a proper date.”

“First, you need another new car. We Whitlys are hard on your vehicles. “Jessica grinned.

Gil snorted. “It’s hard to complain. The LeMans saved Malcolm and the Monaco saved me. But yes, I need to get a new one.”

Jessica shuddered. If it was just the body damage she’d done, it would have been okay but his blood had drenched the insides. No one wanted to see that car again even if the police ever let it out of evidence. “Let me help you shop.”

Gil looked down into her eyes. “Really? You want to go car shopping?”

“I’m an expert shopper.”

“I have no doubts. Before you get too excited, let’s keep the car reasonable,” he replied.

He’d have to get used to her money and she would have to understand he might never be full comfortable with just how much she had. They could work past that. She was sure of it. “Deal.” She snuggled back into his side. “I’m sure you already have ideas.”

“And websites bookmarked, yes. Do you want a refill?”

“Later.” Jessica locked fingers with him. “Right now, I want to stay just as we are.”

Gil soothed a hand over her arm, so warm and gentle. How long had it been since someone held her like this? She put that from her mind too. She had him now and she was happier than she had been in years. It had been a long road but one worth walking home to him.


End file.
